


Zombies and Screaming

by Carolina_Writes



Category: DaithideNogla - Fandom, I_AM_WILDCAT - Fandom, Mini Ladd, Moosnuckle - Fandom, Vanoss
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_Writes/pseuds/Carolina_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banana Bus squad and you play zombies on Black Ops 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: THIS WILL HOLD MANY JUMP CUTS SO BARE WITH ME BECAUSE THIS IS A YOUTUBE VIDEO SO THERE ARE EDITS AND STUFF LIKE THAT OKAY THANKS  
> P.S. It does have a lot of dialogue, so there's that too. And also quite a lot of swearing so if you're sensitive to that...yeah. Okay Idk if there should be more warnings but these are the biggest things. oKAY GO

Your headphones were on and the sound was at a high volume when you got the Skype call. You slightly jumped at the loud noise, blaring into your ears. You looked at the call and grinned when You saw who it was. You quickly clicked _answer._

"Heelllooo?"

Collective voices could be heard, mostly saying hi, or hello to you.

"Y/N!" You heard Evan exclaimed. ( _Vanoss_ )

"Aye." You could hear the smile in Tyler's voice. ( _I AM WILDCAT_ )

"Hey Y/N." Lui said, semi-quietly. ( _LuiCalibre_ )

"Helloo." Daith, always a cutie to you. ( pronounced kinda like Die put you hear the "a" a little more. DaithiDeNogla) 

"What's up guys?" You smiled at the screen, happy to be with them. It was actually really funny how you guys had met and just hung out.

_F L A S H B A C K_

_**It's funny really, you never wanted a Skype but Y/B/F/N (**_ your best friends name _)_ _ **made you one because s/he was going to another state. You didn't want one because it just seemed like you guys were officially away from each other. But alas, s/he made you one before you knew it.**_

_**The day s/he left to go to educate themselves more (college). You were searching for their username when you accidentally found Evan's Skype. Your best friend was obsessed with him and his friends so when you called and had him pick up you were quite confused.** _

_**"Hello? (Y/B/F/N)?"** _

_**"No this is Evan, who is this?"** _

_**"Oh! Sorry."** _

_P R E S E N T_ ****

_* thirty minutes to two hours later *_  
"There's a nuke! DON'T GRAB THE NUKE! DON'T GRAB THE NUKE! DON'T GRAB THE NUKE!" Lui cried out as he was being chased by flesh eating things...or well, zombies.

"So shiny...." Evan was also running around, but not even paying attention to the zombies on his ass, as you were trying to get as many points as possible and also trying to help anyone.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROUND NO NO NO!" Lui warned Evan to stop whatever he was going to touch.

"But it's shiny!" Whined Evan as you giggled and got a bunch of head shots with your pack-a-punched gun.

-*

" _Cabbi Malonee!"_ Tyler slurred her name and was snickering with everyone else as Evan laughed but then said,"If you see Cabbi Malone you just pick up the phone and tell her to keep 'er goin'."

"kEEP 'ER GOIN'." Tyler echoed, you laughed and kept gaining points by helping these idiots try to do the Easter egg.

*~*

"Build it! Build it! Build it! Go! Build it!" Tyler chanted excitedly as Evan's character cracked his knuckles and started to unrealistically build a gun.

"Here we go!" You could hear Evan grinning.

"A zombie just jumped on your back." Lui mentioned as you shot the son of a bitch and grinned.

"I don't care! I'm craftin' it!" He sounded like a little kid, just that he was in his twenties and he was playing a game that requires a tentacle gun.

After a couple of seconds the gun was finished.

"Yeaaahhh!"

 

"Well that was anticlimactic. About damn time, too." You said. Lui laughed and Tyler's character looked at you.

"Oi, shut the fuck up and kill some zombies." He commanded. You obviously took it halfheartedly, you knew he loved you just like the rest of the crew did so of course you snapped back at him.

"Shut it piggy, I might as well kill you because _I'm hunting piggies_."

"Wrong character you moron." He laughed.

"Not really, you look the same." You just hear Lui cackling and Evan was surprisingly quiet.

"Okay, can you pick it up?" Tyler asked Evan, in a semi-sarcastic way.

"Wait, wait wait. Oh shit, if I pick it up does it trade my weapon?" He said as he flipped back and forth for a little between his two guns, trying to decide which was worse.

"Yeah,"

"Yes it does."

"Oh fuck...and only one of us can get it?" He looked only a little bit worried but you were rolling your eyes.

"Yes you moron now hurry up so we can get this fucking show on the road!" You pressured him as you were now starting to get surrounded by zombies.

"Oh no, we're gonna die." You just knew it, you were almost running out of ammo and it _was_ round sixteen.

"Waaiittt." Evan whined and you could help but laugh at how child-like he sounded.

"I'll pick it up, I got it. Fuck you." Tyler said, sounding a bit irritated he had to give up his gun.

Next thing you know, they both made a glitch and they both had a gun, exclaiming that they were the best. After a couple of minutes you groaned and glared at your computer screen.

"You've seen it here first folks! New Easter egg glitch!" Evan cried out as he was running around.

"I shot it!"

Lui was just giggling in the background.

"Oh my god, shut up you nerds."

"Bam we just actually to....-aHH!" Tyler screamed as he was being attacked by zombies and this huge mutant guy. Lui was talking to himself and Evan was questioning what he had in his hand.

"Ugh, I should've grabbed the nuke." Lui cursed himself.

"What the fuck does it do?! Does it just make black holes?!"

"Yeah, I mean it basically just makes black holes..." There was a second of silence before Tyler just burst, "sucks 'em up and fucks 'em."

You bust out laughing for a couple of minutes but then settled and you just couldn't help but let a chuckle slip out on occasion.

"Dude, that's pretty badass. We actually found something, in multiplayer you can aaallll get one... _if you do it at the same time_." Tyler commented on the situation and you just shook your head.

"Can I pack-a-punch that?"

"Watch out guys, behind you. Behind you. Behind you." Lui casually interrupted the chat.

"No, yeah, you can. You have to do a glitch but you can do it."

"What do mean I _have to do a glitch_?" 

"Glitch?"

"Uh you can't-like its uh-there's a secret way you have to pack-a-punch it. You can't just take it up to it and then pack-a-punch it. What you have to do it you have to uh go to a gun that can be pack-a-punched and then press triangle and in between the animation you press the pack-a-punch thing. I don't know if you do it in that order or in the opposite order. If you press triangle and then press square-"

You saw Evan already at the pack-a-punch and he was flipping his gun when-

"Oh wait! I DID IT! I did it! Did I do it?"

"How did you do it? How'd you do it?"

"I did what you said to do. I did what you said to do. Yessss."

"What Lui said to do? Or what I said to do?"

"No no no, what you said! I did it! Yea- It looks the same."

"Does it matter, Evan? Try both ways Ty, figure that shit out, I need help over here." You mentioned, you had already pack-a-punched your gun but you needed ammo so help would be handy.

"SssHHH! Shut your trap. I can't do it." Tyler whined.

"Wait what's it called? They call it something else though? The coremarth arb...wowth..."

"I can't do it Evan! You press-you press 'Y'-er-triangle and then did it?"

"You're just not-You're just not good enough man." Evan taunted Tyler, snickering.

"Did you press triangle and _then_ square or square and _then_ triangle?!"

"You sound like you're someone in preschool talking about shapes!" You mocked Tyler. Evan and Lui laughed at him and the comment.

"Shut the f-IT WONT WORK!"

"Match the shapes up, you can do it man." Evan laughed at Tyler.

"I fucking hate you right now, it won't work dude." Tyler genuinely sounded worn out and that's when you felt bad.

"Just tell him Evan, he's been trying for a while." You said after giving your last laugh. Evan chuckled but then helped him out. After a few minutes of explaining Tyler finally got it pack-a-punched.

"Aye _I_ _did_ _it_! Aye what's up with that?"

"Congratulations." You and Evan both said sarcastically.

"That was fucking easy as titties. Now I got a pack-a-punched kAR MORE ARATHA wOAHTH."

"Yeah,  how do you pronounce that, I was gonna say."

"It's the karherbwarth."

"Hey,hey you guys ready for me to pack-a-punch my um- Wonder gun?" Lui joked around and tried not to laugh.

"Dude-"

"Here I go- look." Lui pressed 'X' and his gun was pack-a-punched.

"Oh wow...you have a...." Evan couldn't come up with something so Tyler commented.

"You have a squirt gun. Nice." You were following Lui and the zombie behind him just in case anything happened to either of them and you just laughed.

"You're all idiots."

"Yeah? Well at least I got this."

"Are you- your gun does that but look what mine does...wAHPOOOWWW FUCKING SUCKS 'EM UP INTO A RED BLACK HOLE AND FUCKS ITS PARENTS."

"What?" Evan asked between breaths from laughing. You had to stop for a second you were laughing so hard.

"You heard me. Don't jump in that black hole your parents will die."

"Wait-"

"Wh-Why your parents?!" You asked, Tyler chuckled and then answered.

"BECAUSE IT RIPS A HOLE IN THE TIME AND SPACE CONTINUUM AND KILLS YOUR HERITAGE. THAT'S WHAT IT DOES. THAT'S WHAT MY GUN DOES...Lui's got a stupid super soaker. We got this thing."

"That's dark as shit." You mentioned, coughing.

"Yeah  yeah well...fucking- it's zombies it's dark as shit."

**OKAY GUYS I'M GONNA END IT RIGHT HERE BECAUSE THE VIDEO IS THIRTEEN MINUTES AND THIS IS TECHNICALLY THREE MINUTES AND ALREADY ONE THOUSAND WORDS SO IF YOU WANT I'LL MAKE A PART TWO BUT UNTIL THEN I'M GONNA MAKE OTHER ONE SHOTS OKAY THANKS AGAIN GUYS KEEP READING, BYEEE**

**Edit: SORRY I KEEP UPDATING THIS I HAVE A HABIT OF OVER CHECKING THINGS SO YEAH SORRY IF YOU THINK IT'S AN ACTUAL UPDATE**

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS I'M GONNA END IT RIGHT HERE BECAUSE THE VIDEO IS THIRTEEN MINUTES AND THIS IS TECHNICALLY THREE MINUTES AND ALREADY ONE THOUSAND WORDS SO IF YOU WANT I'LL MAKE A PART TWO BUT UNTIL THEN I'M GONNA MAKE OTHER ONE SHOTS OKAY THANKS AGAIN GUYS KEEP READING, BYEEE


End file.
